Various embodiments and variants of an attachment device for photovoltaic (PV) module connection to other PV modules and/or associated devices has been disclosed and shown in U.S. Provisional Patent Applications: 61/656,230 entitled: Flashing Apparatus, System and Method”, filed Jun. 6, 2012; 61/656,240 entitled “Rail Mounted PV Apparatus, Method and System”, filed Jun. 6, 2012; and 61/698,292 entitled “Module Attachment System & Module Support System” filed Sep. 7, 2012; as well as U.S. patent application Ser. No.: 13/402,846 entitled: “Pivot-Fit Frame, System and Method for Photovoltaic Modules”, filed Feb. 22, 2012; each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Other ancillary embodiments, including otherwise related or associated apparatus(es), system(s) and method(s) regarding embodiments of an interlock and other components have similarly been disclosed by applications of at least one of the named inventors hereto.
The above systems all provide effective PV attachment and mounting systems for mounting PV modules to levelling feet or rails positioned on building roofs.
However, what is now desired is a system that quickly and easily permits PV modules to be mounted onto torque tubes (which are tubes that rotate PV modules to track the motion of the sun, and thereby increase the electrical efficiency of the PV modules mounted thereon). As will be shown, the present system provides a fast, easy and convenient method of connecting a series of PV modules together on a rotatable torque tube.